Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates, in general, to exterior house siding panels and to exterior house siding panels that interlock.
Description of the Related Art
Buildings, such as houses, require exterior protection to guard against damage caused by the elements. Siding can be used to provide this protection. The different types of siding can include plastic siding, metal siding, fiber cement siding, or wood siding. Typically, siding is installed from bottom to top on a wall. A first course can be installed using one or more fasteners and then, a second course may be installed above the first course so that it partially overlaps the first course and covers the fasteners that are used to hold the first course in place. The process of overlapping the next highest course of siding can be repeated until the top of the wall is reached. It can be appreciated that each type of siding has its advantages and drawbacks.
Accordingly, the construction industry continues to demand improved construction materials, particularly for exterior siding for houses.